


Wait, What? What Romantic Relationship? (di cwb)

by TJill



Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock decide che lui e John hanno una relazione romantica. John cerca di insegnare a Sherlock cosa significhi realmente.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890307
Kudos: 5





	Wait, What? What Romantic Relationship? (di cwb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wait, What? What Romantic Relationship?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563689) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



##  **Aspetta, cosa? Quale relazione romantica?**

  
"Questo è noioso, John."

"Sei tu quello che ha pensato che fosse una buona idea."

"Be', lo sarebbe stata, se Spencer si fosse fatto vivo."

"È presto. Potrebbe ancora succedere. Vuoi aspettare?”

"Suppongo che dovremmo."

«Allora spostati. Non riesco a vedere altro che questo muro di mattoni, quel cassonetto e la parte posteriore della tua testa. Cosa stiamo guardando, l'Opera Hall?”

"Sì. Tu guarda l'estremità nord, io guarderò quella sud. Tieni gli occhi aperti per un uomo alto e biondo con un completo azzurro. Dovrebbe portare una grande borsa di pelle e un sacchetto da pasticceria rosa chiaro.”

"Va bene. Un sacchetto da pasticceria. Gesù, questo bidone della spazzatura puzza.”

"Guardali tutti."

"Chi?"

“Le _coppie._ Tutti fuori per degli appuntamenti, cercando di impressionarsi a vicenda con il loro apprezzamento per La Bohème, vestiti in modo da coprire le loro parti meno attraenti, cosparsi di profumi per imitare i feromoni, tutti a recitare una parte.”

"Non farlo suonare così romantico, Sherlock."

" _Uff_. Davvero, qual è il punto? Hanno tutti un obiettivo in mente, perché non mettere tutto sul tavolo fin dall'inizio? _Ciao, sono Paul e mi piacerebbe accoppiarmi con te. Ti piacerebbe accoppiarti con me?”_

“Per l'amor di Dio, Sherlock, sicuramente perfino _tu_ capisci che c'è un po’ di rituale di mezzo, una danza che è stata messa in scena per secoli? Flirtare, corteggiare, l’anticipazione, ok? E non sono tutti interessati solo _all'accoppiamento_ come dici tu. Alcuni di loro vogliono delle relazioni.”

"Perché?"

“Per compagnia. Per sicurezza e comfort, cose del genere."

"Noioso."

“Non sembrare così al di sopra di tutto, Sherlock. Tu ed io abbiamo una _relazione_.”

"Siamo amici."

“Sì, e le amicizie sono _relazioni_. Hai una relazione anche con Mycroft, con i tuoi genitori, Molly, la signora Hudson e Greg.”

"Chi?"

" _Lestrade_."

"Oh. Va bene. Quelle non sono tutte amicizie, però.”

"No, ma sono tutti diversi tipi di relazioni, e tu ne fai parte, che ti piaccia o no."

"Mi piacciono alcune di esse."

"Anche a me. La nostra amicizia mi piace un bel po’. Sei un buon amico per me.”

“Hmm. Eccolo, è là, andiamo.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Tè?"

"Sì, grazie."

"Hai inviato il rapporto a Greg tramite email?"

"Questa mattina. Non so come dorma la notte, non essendo in grado di risolvere questi casi da solo. Era evidente che Spencer stava usando la pasticceria come postazione di riciclaggio di denaro per il suo giro di contrabbando di francobolli. Nemmeno i cani avrebbero mangiato quei biscotti.”

"Allora, che si fa oggi?"

"Ricerca."

"Su cosa?"

“Relazioni.”

“Oh, per amore di Dio. Perché?"

«Perché quello che hai detto ieri sera nel vicolo era intrigante. Se io sono, come dici tu, in diversi tipi di relazioni, dovrei saperne il più possibile al riguardo."

“Questa non è scienza missilistica, Sherlock. Tutte le relazioni condividono alcune delle stesse caratteristiche, nella loro forma più elementare. Alle persone importa l'una dell'altra, si prendono cura l'una dell'altra, giusto? Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Sto creando un foglio di lavoro."

"Lasciami indovinare. Attributi delle relazioni nella prima colonna, tipi di relazioni nelle righe?”

"Qualcosa del genere."

"Sto uscendo. Sherlock? Sherlock. Okay, fa lo stesso.”

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hai preso il latte?"

"Non mi hai chiesto di prendere il latte."

"L'ho fatto. Almeno un'ora fa.”

“Non ero _qui_ un'ora fa. Ti ho detto che stavo uscendo, ma non mi stavi ascoltando. Eri troppo preso dal foglio di calcolo sulle relazioni.”

"Quindi niente latte?"

"No. Come sta andando la ricerca?”

“È piuttosto affascinante. Ho fatto un elenco di tutti i possibili tratti associati a vari tipi di relazioni, poi li ho incrociati con le persone che conosco, e ora sono abbastanza certo di avere un rapporto professionale che rasenta l'amicizia, un rapporto fraterno con forte elementi di antagonismo, due relazioni genitore-figlio, anche se quando i miei genitori invecchieranno prevedo che ci sarà qualche capovolgimento di ruolo, due amicizie platoniche e una relazione romantica."

“Che diavolo c'è nel frigorifero... aspetta, cosa? Quale relazione romantica?”

"Tu ed io."

“Sherlock, tu ed io non abbiamo una relazione romantica. Come diavolo sei arrivato a questa conclusione?”

“Le caratteristiche. È tutto lì. Be’, la maggior parte. Vieni a vedere. Rispetto, onestà, interessi condivisi, tempo libero trascorso insieme, risoluzione efficace dei conflitti, comunicazione aperta... anche se a volte non mi ascolti..."

"Come quando non sono davvero qui?"

"... responsabilità, fiducia, sostegno, lealtà, affetto..."

“Sì, certo, ma ci manca una cosa importante, Sherlock. La cosa più importante.”

"Intimità fisica?"

"Intimità fisica."

"Va bene. Ma sicuramente se abbiamo _tutti_ gli altri tratti, ci va abbastanza vicino, giusto?”

"Sbagliato."

"Oh."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Non guardare adesso, ma ecco che arriva Donovan."

"Perdita di tempo. Non assecondarla rispondendo ai suoi insulti.”

"Ciao, mostro. Hai pensato che potevi semplicemente passare e incasinare la nostra scena del crimine?”

«Non li incasina mai, Sally. Vi sta facendo un enorme favore, e tu lo sai.”

"Come dici tu, fidanzatino."

"Non sono... non siamo..."

"Be’, John, secondo il mio foglio di calcolo..."

"Chiudi il becco, tu."

"Hai due minuti prima che ti cacci fuori di qui, mostro."

"Cinque, o dirò alla moglie di Anderson cosa stavate combinando voi due la scorsa notte."

"Non so di cosa stai parlando."

"Sto parlando della tua _relazione adulterina,_ Sally."

"E da quando sei un esperto di relazioni, mostro?"

“Da ieri, quando ho tracciato i vari costrutti rispetto a tutte le variabili disponibili. È stato davvero piuttosto facile. Fammi sapere se hai domande."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro."

"Sei pronto, John?"

"L'hai già risolto?"

"Ovviamente."

* * * * * * * * * * 

«È stato grandioso, quello che hai fatto laggiù, sfidando Sally per la sua _relazione adulterina._ Se l’è cercata.”

"È un'idiota."

"Pensi che tutti siano idioti."

"Non tu."

"Veramente? Mi chiami così abbastanza spesso.”

“Quando lo uso con te è un vezzeggiativo, John. Li ho appena scoperti. È un segno della nostra _relazione romantica._ ”

“Noi non abbiamo una relazione romantica, Sherlock. Anche gli amici possono usare termini affettuosi, sai.”

"Suppongo, idiota."

“Ehi.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Ciao, Graham? Scusa, Greg. No, non si tratta del caso. Mi chiedevo se ti andrebbe di bere una birra. Sì, con me. Perché ho pensato che potesse essere interessante sperimentare come trasformare il nostro _rapporto di lavoro professionale_ in un _'amicizia._ Anche se manterremo comunque il _rapporto professionale_ quando lavoriamo insieme sui casi, ovviamente. Va bene. Okay. Otto in punto al pub Horse & Monkey? Ci vediamo."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Grah - Greg. Grazie per essere venuto.”

“Ehm, certo, Sherlock, nessun problema. Siediti. John non è con te?”

“Non stasera, no. Ha un appuntamento, il che significa che sta tradendo, anche se lui non la vede in questo modo. Cosa stai bevendo?”

“Glenfiddich con ghiaccio. Te ne andrebbe uno?”

"Grazie."

"Allora, cosa vuoi dire, che sta tradendo?"

"Be’, non è così che si dice quando una persona in una _relazione romantica_ esce per un appuntamento con una terza parte?"

“Ah. Quindi voi due, allora... voglio dire, lo pensavamo tutti, ma non avete mai detto niente, non avete mai lasciato intendere...”

“L'ho capito da poco io stesso. Dopo aver fatto la ricerca. Condividiamo tutte le caratteristiche di due persone che hanno una _relazione romantica,_ semplicemente non me n’ero reso conto prima.”

“Non sono sicuro di seguirti, Sherlock. È piuttosto difficile non notare quando sei intimamente coinvolto con un'altra persona."

“Questa è l'unica cosa che ci manca. Siamo fondamentalmente sposati, tranne che per l'intimità fisica.”

"Il sesso?"

"Sì, naturalmente. Anche se penso che non importi.”

“Diavolo, Sherlock, certo che importa. È la caratteristica distintiva.”

"Non necessariamente. E le coppie di anziani che sono sposate da cinquant'anni e non sono più fisicamente intime? Sono lo stesso sposati, sì?”

“Ma hanno iniziato con l'intimità fisica. Fa parte delle loro fondamenta. Non puoi iniziare senza quella. Non puoi proprio. Se tu e John non siete intimi, allora siete solo amici. Hai un'amicizia.”

"È quello che ha detto John."

“Voglio dire, sei attratto da lui? No, non guardarmi in quel modo. Sei tu che hai tirato fuori l'intera faccenda.”

“L'attrazione non è altro che il rilascio di alcune sostanze chimiche nel cervello, Graham, Greg. In realtà non è così significativa.”

“Sei davvero incredibile, lo sai, Sherlock? Non puoi essere in una relazione romantica senza intimità e non puoi essere in intimità senza attrazione. Al diavolo le sostanze chimiche, sei attratto da lui o no? Non è così complicato. Lo vuoi baciare? Toccare? Andare a letto con lui e svegliarti con lui?”

"Questo è... dovrò prendere in considerazione la cosa e ci torneremo sopra."

"Un altro Scotch?"

"Sì, grazie."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Come è stato il tuo appuntamento traditore di ieri sera, John?"

"Non stavo tradendo, Sherlock, e se devi saperlo, non è andata molto bene."

"Sono spiacente di sentirlo. No, in realtà non lo sono. Questo è ciò che ottieni se mi tradisci. Smettila di fissarmi. Sto solo affermando l'evidenza.”

"Ti sto fissando solo perché per essere un genio puoi essere davvero terribilmente ottuso."

"Ne ho parlato con Greg ieri sera."

"Gesù Cristo."

“No, solo Greg. Ha suggerito qualcosa riguardo alle fondamenta che potrei aver mancato mentre facevo la mia ricerca. Condurrò alcuni esperimenti nei prossimi giorni.”

"Riguardo a cosa?"

“Noi e la nostra possibile attrazione reciproca. Oh, quello dovresti pulirlo prima che si secchi. Il tè può macchiare.”

“Sherlock, annunciare che farai degli esperimenti non significa necessariamente che quegli esperimenti siano accettabili. Due persone hanno un'attrazione reciproca o no. Non è un test.”

"Quindi lo sei?"

"Sono cosa? No, sai cosa? Non sto avendo questa conversazione. Vado a cambiarmi il maglione e poi in clinica per il mio turno. Ci vediamo. Nessun esperimento. Stai fuori dai guai."

"Cinese stasera?"

"Sicuro."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Allora cos’hai detto?"

“Cosa potevo dire? Ho detto che non ne avrei discusso con lui e me ne sono andato.”

"E? Come ti senti riguardo a tutto questo? Potresti passarmi quella cartella?”

“Sai, Sarah, ad essere sincero con te, non so cosa pensare. Ho sempre pensato che se fosse successo qualcosa tra me e Sherlock sarebbe stato più, non so, più naturale. Che non sarebbe stato il risultato di qualche ricerca, un annuncio che abbiamo una relazione e poi alcuni esperimenti per testare la nostra reciproca attrazione. È fottutamente folle.”

“Pensavi davvero che sarebbe successo durante una cena a lume di candela? Stiamo parlando di Sherlock Holmes, dopotutto. Ecco, puoi firmare quella vaccinazione? Tu _vuoi_ essere, sai, intimo con lui?”

«Be', come ha detto, siamo già praticamente sposati. Non è che non ci abbia pensato. Gesù. Mi dispiace, è strano che ne parli con te? Ti dà fastidio?"

"A cosa servono gli amici?"

"Grazie. Sono contento che tu ci veda in questo modo. Mi sono sempre sentito male per aver sbagliato quel primo appuntamento, con gli acrobati e il rasentare la morte e tutto il resto.”

“Nessun problema, John. Anch’io sono contenta che siamo amici. E no, non è strano che stiamo parlando di te e di Sherlock. Lo fanno tutti."

"Oh. Quindi sì, ci ho pensato. È dannatamente stupendo. Dio, quegli occhi. Quella bocca. È difficile da ignorare.”

"Allora perché non gli lasci fare quegli esperimenti?"

"Perché semplicemente non va così, non è il modo in cui funzionano queste cose."

“Penso che dovresti tenere a mente che è così che funzionano queste cose per _lui_. Non è come tutti gli altri. L'hai detto tu stesso, ha passato così tanto tempo a bloccare le sue emozioni e ad escludere le persone, non gestisce le cose come tutta l'altra gente, specialmente non le relazioni. Quindi forse dovresti lasciarlo fare nel modo che ha più senso per lui. Potresti esserne felicemente sorpreso.”

“Hmm. Può essere."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Stai dormendo? John?"

"No. Sto solo riposando. Che cosa succede?"

"Posso toglierti il giornale dalla faccia?"

"Tieni, prendilo."

"Spostati."

“Cosa stai facendo, Sherlock? Non c'è posto per noi due su questo divano.”

“Spostati solo un po’ indietro. Mi siederò qui accanto a te, non mi sdraierò.”

“Va bene. Ahi, sei sul mio fianco. Così va meglio."

"Ciao."

"Ciao, idiota."

“Oh, John, è carino. Un vezzeggiativo.”

"Cretino."

"Un altro! Di cosa stai sorridendo?”

"Di te. Sei ridicolo. Perché la tua mano è sul mio petto?”

"Esperimento. No no, cerca solo di respirare normalmente. Dà una bella sensazione?”

“Mmhmm. Penso che la maggior parte delle persone direbbe che gli piace farsi accarezzare il collo."

"Quindi il fatto che ti piaccia non significa nulla?"

"Non ho detto questo."

"Che ne dici di questo?"

"Sì. È bello. Il cuoio capelluto di solito è piuttosto sensibile. Non troppo forte.”

"Questo?"

"Non così tanto."

"Okay. Niente dita nelle orecchie. Prenderò nota. Chiudi gli occhi."

"Non sono sicuro di volerlo fare."

“Non ti fidi di me? Le persone nelle _relazioni romantiche_ si fidano l'una dell'altra."

"Le persone in una _relazione romantica_ non danno fuoco l’una al maglione dell’altra."

“È stata solo quella volta, ed era un maglione orribile. Chiudi gli occhi."

“Va bene. Non, ripeto, _non_ darmi fuoco.”

"Naturalmente no."

" _Oh_."

“ _Oh, davvero.”_

"Fallo di nuovo, Sherlock."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì."

“È bello."

"Non avevi mai baciato nessuno prima?"

"No. È sempre così bello?”

“Non sempre, no. Sei, ehm, molto bravo per qualcuno che non l'ha mai fatto prima.”

"Grazie. Allora?"

"E allora?"

"Lo sei?"

"Ho bisogno di più sperimentazione."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Ti ha baciato?"

"Sì."

"E?"

“È stato bello, davvero bello."

“Gesù, John. Quindi, congratulazioni?”

“Non così in fretta, Greg. Non ha finito la sperimentazione. Passami un tovagliolo e la senape, ti spiace?”

“La sperimentazione? Su di _te_?”

"Sì. Il bacio è stato un esperimento per testare la nostra reciproca attrazione. A quanto pare tu gli hai detto che l'attrazione era necessaria per l'intimità, e che l'intimità era necessaria per una _relazione romantica,_ quindi tecnicamente, penso che dovrei incolpare te."

“Non sembra che tu voglia sul serio incolparmi. Hai più l’aria di volermi ringraziare.”

"Vedremo. Allora come sta andando l' _amicizia_?”

“Con Sherlock? In realtà, nonostante abbia dichiarato la sua ferma intenzione di diventare mio amico, mi sto divertendo parecchio. Siamo usciti un paio di volte per una birra e non è stato poi così male. Devo incoraggiarlo molto, sai, dirgli di chiedergli della mia famiglia, del luogo in cui sono cresciuto, della carriera, ma sembra che ci stia prendendo la mano.”

“È uno studente veloce. Solo non sono sicuro del motivo per cui stia facendo tutto questo.”

"Ha importanza?"

"Non ne sono sicuro."

"Allora, qual è il prossimo esperimento?"

"Non ne ho idea, e ho paura di chiedere."

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Sherlock? Sono a casa! Ciao?"

"Di sopra."

"Cosa ci fai nella mia stanza?"

"Annuso le tue lenzuola."

“Gesù Dio. Posso chiedere perché? Sto salendo.”

“L'odore di una persona è una parte importante dell'attrazione, John. Non eri a casa, quindi ho pensato di annusare le tue lenzuola. Ora che sei qui, però..."

“Cavolo, aspetta. Potresti non spingermi contro il... Cristo.”

«Sapevi che feromoni diversi hanno scopi diversi, John? Non sono solo per l'attrazione sessuale. Possono innescare l’aggressività, e gli animali li usano anche per la marcatura territoriale."

"Non mi dire."

"Inclina la testa indietro, ho bisogno di annusare il tuo collo e dietro l'orecchio."

"Oh mio Dio."

“Di cosa stai parlando? Sono io quello che ti sta annusando.”

"Penso che stiano succedendo un paio di cose diverse qui, Sherlock."

"Alza il braccio."

"Non mi annuserai l'ascella, deficiente."

“È così dolce da parte tua chiamarmi così. Cos'altro sta succedendo qui?”

"Be’, sei schiacciato contro di me e stai strofinando il naso su varie parti del mio corpo, e... Cristo."

"Ho finito."

"Hai finito?"

"Sì. Grazie."

"E quali sono stati i risultati?"

“Hai un odore incredibile. Potrei annusarti tutto il giorno. Ti piacerebbe annusarmi? Perché stai ridendo?"

“Oh, Sherlock. Sì, vieni qui. Lascia che ti annusi.”

«Prova prima il mio collo. Adesso dietro l’orecchio. Anche le palpebre hanno feromoni. Mmm. Ah, capisco cosa intendi riguardo al toccare e sfregare. È piacevole."

"Giusto. Okay, va bene, grazie.”

"Che odore ho?"

“Maledettamente fantastico. Quando è il prossimo esperimento?”

"Presto."

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Mycroft, mi sto stancando di questi magazzini umidi. Ho questa cosa chiamata telefono. Sicuramente ne hai sentito parlare?”

“John, anche per me è così bello rivederti. Grazie per essere venuto."

"Avevo scelta?"

"Non proprio, no."

“Cosa c’è, allora? Possiamo andare al sodo?”

"Perché mio fratello incontra Greg Lestrade per una birra, porta la signora Hudson fuori a pranzo e chiama i nostri genitori ogni fine settimana?"

“Sta lavorando alle sue _relazioni.”_

"Mio Dio."

“Lo so, anch'io all'inizio ero un po’ preoccupato. In realtà sta andando tutto bene.”

"Sì? E cosa, ti prego, dimmi, ha provocato questo?”

"Il caso Spencer, Francobolli e Biscotti."

"Non vedo la connessione."

"Puoi mettermelo per iscritto?"

“Hmm, un tentativo di umorismo. Affascinante. E il _tuo_ rapporto con mio fratello, John?”

"Non sono affari tuoi."

"Oh cielo."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Non sederti, usciamo."

"Caso?"

"Cena."

"Cena? Da quando tu mangi?”

"Da quando ho capito che abbiamo una _relazione romantica._ "

“In realtà non si tratta di cibo, vero? Un altro esperimento?”

"Sì."

“Va bene. Andiamo. Sto morendo di fame, comunque.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Sherlock! John! È così bello rivedervi! A cosa devo questo piacere?”

“Ciao, Angelo. John e io abbiamo un appuntamento.”

"Abbiamo che cosa?"

"Fantastico! Per favore, prendete questo tavolo alla finestra! Lasciate che vi porti delle candele.”

“Sherlock?”

"Siediti, John, per favore."

"Questo è un _appuntamento_?"

"Un appuntamento a cena, sì."

“Forse non sai che di solito _chiedi_ a qualcuno un appuntamento, non _lo prendi_ e basta.”

“Ho chiesto. Ho chiesto se volevi cenare e hai detto di sì. Non importa davvero, però. Siamo qui per flirtare.”

"Scusa?"

“Flirterò con te e vedrò come rispondi. Le mie fonti mi hanno detto che un appuntamento a cena era il luogo ideale per flirtare."

“Stai per flirtare. Con Me. Aspetta, quali fonti?”

"Conosci i miei metodi, John."

“Ti prego, dimmi che non stai usando la tua rete di senzatetto per avere suggerimenti sugli appuntamenti. Sai almeno come flirtare? Oof, potresti forse sederti più vicino? Era una domanda retorica, Sherlock.”

"Hai un ottimo profumo, John."

“Io... oh. Flirtare.”

“Ragazzi, siete pronti per ordinare? Il vino lo offro io.”

"Prenderò il..."

“No, permettimi, John. Lui prenderà le scaloppine di vitello e io il pollo alla cacciatora. Grazie, Angelo.”

"Non hai appena ordinato per me."

"Chiaramente l'ho fatto."

“Sherlock, ascolta. Comincio a pensare che tu abbia ricavato i tuoi consigli da una rivista femminile degli anni '50. Non esiste una formula, sai? Nessuna ricetta perfetta. Non devi ordinare per me, o tenere la porta per me - anche se quello in un certo senso mi piace - o dirmi che ho un buon profumo. Queste cose devono essere naturali, devono fluire in modo più spontaneo e non essere forzate. Devi intenderli sul serio.”

"Stai dicendo che sono un disastro nella nostra _relazione romantica_?"

"Diavolo, no. No. Non lo dico affatto. Sei... sei magnifico in tanti modi. Sei la persona più intelligente che conosca, ma non devi applicare l'intelligenza a tutto. Non tutto è un caso da risolvere. Rilassati e basta. Non pensarci troppo. Cosa avevi in programma per stasera?”

"Stavo per dirti alcune cose e vedere come avresti risposto."

"Quali cose? Hai una lista di cose?”

"Può essere."

"Okay. Dimentica la lista. Ti farò alcune domande e tu mi dirai la prima cosa che ti viene in mente. Guardami. Guarda la mia faccia. Cosa provi quando mi guardi?”

"Felice. Caldo. Come se volessi picchiarti con un bastone.”

“Felice e caldo va bene, la parte del bastone non tanto. Dammi la mano. Come ti fa sentire?”

"Sicuro."

"Ora, quando stringo?"

"Oh. Intimo."

“Guarda la mia bocca. Sherlock? Ciao?"

"Bocca. Labbra. Lingua. Calda umida sa di buono. John."

"Va bene. Vieni qui. Ti bacerò.”

"Ancora."

“Ancora uno. Cosa sta facendo il tuo cuore?”

"Cercando di scappare."

"Bene. Anche il mio. È tutto qui, allora, Sherlock. Capisci?"

"Attrazione?"

"Sì."

"Vedi? Ci _troviamo_ in una _relazione romantica._ ”

"Non proprio. Il nostro cibo è arrivato. Mangia."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Vuoi guardare la TV, John?"

"Non in modo particolare, no."

"Vuoi che ti prepari del tè?"

“Non fai mai il tè. Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Niente."

“Ti sei appena offerto di guardare la TV e preparare il tè. Decisamente qualcosa non va.”

"Penso che andrò a letto."

“Sono le dieci Sherlock, e siamo appena tornati dalla cena. Perché vai a letto così presto?”

"Stanco. Wow, così stanco.”

"Sei nervoso, vero?"

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Buonanotte, John.”

"Buonanotte, Sherlock."

* * * * * * * * * * 

“Mmph.”

"Spostati."

"John?"

"Sì."

“Cosa ci fai nella mia camera da letto? Che ore sono?"

"Sono le due del mattino e sono qui perché abbiamo una _relazione romantica._ "

"Hai detto che non l’avevamo."

“Ci siamo quasi. Spostati ancora un po’. Mmm, sei caldo.”

"I tuoi piedi sono gelati!"

“Mi dispiace. Vieni qui. Appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla."

"Posso sentire battere il tuo cuore."

“Mmhmm. Dio, i tuoi capelli sono adorabili. Ho sempre voluto toccare i tuoi capelli in questo modo.”

“È bello. Continua a farlo. Ah, e quello, lungo la schiena. È piacevole."

"Bene."

"John?"

“Mm?”

"Io non so cosa fare."

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"Intendo..."

"Oh. Niente. Non devi fare niente. Forse solo una cosa. Baciami?"

"Sì, quello posso farlo."

"Vedi? Sei bravo in questo.”

"Sei tu quello bravo, idiota."

"Cretino."

"Deficiente."

"Torna a dormire."

"Sul serio?"

"Perché no?"

"Pensavo volessi... sai."

“Abbiamo tempo, Sherlock. Le _relazioni romantiche_ non vengono con un cronometro o un programma. Dormi."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Sei sveglio?"

"No."

"Svegliati, John."

"No. Oh, be’, magari.”

"Questo ti piace?"

"Ovviamente. Chi non ama un massaggio alla schiena?”

"Girati."

"Ehi. Buongiorno, idiota.”

“Buongiorno, cretino. Ti sto facendo male?”

"No. Puoi sdraiarti addosso a me tutto il giorno.”

“Non posso, in realtà. Lestrade ha chiamato. Caso."

"Vuoi che venga?"

"Ovviamente. Sarei perso senza la mia _relazione romantica_ blogger.”

* * * * * * * * * *

"Qualche idea, Sherlock?"

«Dodici, finora. Facciamo dieci. John, puoi andare in cucina e vedere se bevono caffè normale o decaffeinato? Se bevono decaffeinato, ho bisogno che tu controlli e veda se ci sono antiacidi in bagno.”

"Sicuro."

“Vengo con te, John. Comunque devo tenere d’occhio Anderson.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Allora, come va con la _relazione romantica_?"

"Abbastanza bene, in realtà."

"Quindi le cose sono progredite?"

"L’hanno fatto. Penso di averlo convinto a smetterla con gli esperimenti e lasciarsi semplicemente andare.”

"Voglio sapere cosa comporta?"

“In questo momento, non molto. È titubante.”

“Sherlock? Titubante?”

«Saresti sorpreso, Greg. Ma questo non l'ha mai fatto prima, giusto? Territorio inesplorato e tutto il resto. Non è fiducioso, non è sicuro di sé."

"Sì, be’, dagli due orette e avrà tutto sotto controllo."

"Dio, probabilmente hai ragione."

“Sembra che abbia trovato qualcosa. Torniamo indietro.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

"È stato fantastico."

"Sul serio?"

"Ovviamente. Hai appena catturato un serial killer basandoti su filtri per caffè e antiacidi. È fantastico."

"La pensi così?"

"Lo sai. Guardati, stai sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio. Piuttosto soddisfatto di te stesso?”

“Lieto che tu sia impressionato. Il taxi è qui. Dopo di te."

"Casa?"

"Casa. 221B Baker Street, per favore.”

"Non nel taxi, Sherlock."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Ciao ragazzi!"

"Salve, signora Hudson. Come sta oggi?"

“Benissimo, grazie, John. Ho appena comprato dei pasticcini, ne volete un po’?”

"Solo non ora, signora Hudson, John e io abbiamo un po’ fretta di entrare."

"Oh?"

"Sì, ehm, ho lasciato un esperimento in corso e devo controllarlo prima che prenda fuoco."

"Oh cielo. Vai, allora. Conserverò i pasticcini per dopo.”

"Esperimento?"

"Entra."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh, questo è bello. È così bello.”

"Dio, Sherlock, sei così duro."

“Sei stato tu. È colpa tua."

“Ne accetto la piena responsabilità. Vieni qui."

"Oh mio Dio, le tue mani... è perfetto."

"Ti senti bene? Non è troppo forte?”

“Gesù no, è... oh Dio, è perfetto. Perché ti fermi?”

"Sto scambiando le mani con la bocca."

"La bocca?"

“Va bene? Posso prenderti in bocca?”

"Dio, sì."

"Sdraiati. Allarga un po’ le gambe. Ecco fatto.”

"Santo Dio. John. _John_. Oh dio, oh dio, proprio così, non fermarti, non..."

“Sherlock, guardami. Voglio che tu mi guardi mentre faccio questo, e voglio vederti venire. Eccoci qua.”

"Oh. Oh, _cazzo_. Non posso... sto per... io... sì, oh _cazzo, sì_.”

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Sei ancora con me?"

“Hm?”

"Terra a Sherlock."

"John. Non riesco a vedere.”

"Veramente?"

"Mi hai rotto."

"Prova ad aprire gli occhi."

"Oh."

"Idiota."

“Somaro. È stato fantastico. È stato davvero, davvero intimo.”

"Sì."

“Quindi è deciso. Abbiamo una _relazione romantica._ Smettila di ridere. Sono serio."

"Lo so che lo sei. E sì, l’abbiamo. Ma penso che forse hai sempre avuto ragione. Forse l’avevamo anche prima che tu iniziassi a sperimentare su di me.”

"Come mai?"

“Perché non ha quasi senso che questo non sia accaduto per tutto questo tempo, vero? Sembra soltanto incredibilmente giusto.”

"Forse in futuro mi ascolterai la prima volta."

"Probabilmente no."

"Idiota."

"Cretino."

"Rendiamolo davvero ufficiale, però."

"Come lo faremo?"

"Sdraiati e allarga le gambe."

"Oh sì, rendiamolo definitivamente ufficiale."

~ Fine ~

  



End file.
